Four From Beyond
by gunman
Summary: Scarlet Spider, Nova, Nightwatch and Doc Samson are brought back from the dead to battle a deadly threat to mankind in the form of The Leader!


_**FOUR FROM BEYOND**_  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Comics, or any of their characters.

Summary: A quartet of heroes are brought back from the dead to avenge a deadly threat to mankind.

**Scarlet Spider** - Ben Reilly (5'10", 165 lbs, hazel eyes, short blond hair, lean and athletic body) - Red bodysuit with light blue sweatshirt with black spider on chest, silver webshooter bracelets, brown ankle compartments, silver and brown belt, large white lenses on mask. Powers: 10-ton strength, superhuman reflexes, agility, speed (15X greater than Captain America) wall-climbing, danger-warning sense, night-vision. Gifted intellect.

**Nova** - Frankie Raye (5'6", 140 lbs, blue eyes, long red hair, shapely and athletic body) - Yellow one-piece swimsuit-like outfit with yellow gloves and boots. Powers: fire and flight abilities similar to the Human Torch.

**Doc Samson** - Leonard Samson (6'6", 380 lbs, blue eyes, long green hair, muscular and athletic body) - red t-shirt with yellow lightning bolt on chest, yellow belt, black pants with red stripe up side, dark blue boots with yellow trim. Powers: 85-ton strength, durability, regeneration, stamina. Talented psychiatrist and biochemist.

**Nightwatch** - Kevin Barry Trench (5'10", 210 lbs, brown eyes, short black hair, athletic body) - Black bodysuit with red gloves, boots, belt, silver arm sleeves, black cape, black mask has silver edges along face. Powers: Nano-tech battle suit enhances strength, speed, durability, agility, cape allows for gliding and short-range attacks via nano-controlled cape and gloves.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Savage Land, Antarctica)

"This is ridiculous!" Scarlet Spider shouted as he swung through the air, kicking down an attacking raptor.

"You've said that before and it didn't change anything!" Doc Samson replied as he grabbed the enormous slab of granite and slammed it into the T-Rex.

"Yeah, but this time I mean it!" the red and blue arachnid clone said as he flipped through the air and kicked down another beast.

"How do you think I feel? Stripped of my full powers, I'm just a... female Johnny Storm!" Nova shouted as she flew overhead and blasted the creature that looked like a giant cockroach.

"Hopefully you're not as cocky as he is!" Scarlet Spider shouted as he webbed up a giant spide with his own webbing.

"Not that I'm not glad to be back amongst the living... but could someone tell me why?" Nightwatch asked as he punched out another insect-like creature.

"Because there is a mission that needs doing and we're the only ones who can do it." Scarlet Spider shouted.

"That's Not A Reason!" Nightwatch shouted back.

"It'll Have To Do!" the webslinger said, tossing another bug into an on-coming scorpion-like creature.

The four heroes continued to punch, kick, burn and toss the giant insects and dinosaurs that were attacking them left and right.

Within only a few minutes they were finished.

"So... what now?" Nightwatch asked.

"Now we head to the Citadel." Scarlet Spider said.

"Why are we doing this again? And why only us?" Nova asked.

"Stealth over force." Doc Samson said.

"Force. Right. Says the guy who can body slam a T-Rex." Nightwatch said.

"Look. Not everyone from Limbo could be here. We're lucky we got this chance." Doc Samson said.

"I'd still like to know who gave us this chance." Nova said as the group started walking. "And how we know what we have to do here."

(An hour later)

"So, remind me, what exactly are we doing here?" Nova asked as she walked behind the Scarlet Spider. "Tromping through the mud, in the Savage Land, in the middle of the freaking day? Wouldn't it be easier to travel at night, when it's cooler?"

"When it's cooler. Says the fire girl." Scarlet Spider said as he led the group through the jungle.

"Ha. Ha. You didn't answer my question." the fire girl said.

"Alright, I'll explain it again. We're here to stop The Leader from unleashing a Gamma-Wave Particle Beam across the entire planet that will mutate every human in the world into Hulk-like creatures that he will control." the webslinger said.

"I got that. And while that's bad, you make it seem as if he's doing something that's worse than his original plan." Nova said.

"He is. Despite Sterns' genius, he's using Anti-Matter from a destroyed AIM base in order to boost the power output." Samson said.

"The resulting Gamma-powered Anti-Matter explosion could destroy half the planet." Scarlet Spider said. "Every other hero on the planet is busy with some other threat, so we were brought back in order to stop this from happening."

_With no idea who brought us back._ Nightwatch thought. "I still can't believe that someone like The Leader would make such a critical mistake." he said.

"Sterns thinks that he can control the energy, but he's wrong." Samson said.

"And because he doesn't think he's capable of making mistakes, he'll actually go through with his plan and kill billions of people to achieve a goal that has the undesired effect he wants." Scarlet Spider said.

"Right. Let's go be heroes!" Nightwatch exclaimed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Citadel, Middle of the Savage Land)

High on his throne, the green-skinned, orange-suited, bulbous-headed Leader, formerly Samuel Sterns, sat while his minions put the final touches onto their masters new weapon of destruction.

"This will be my shining moment! My glorious victory! Soon, everyone in the world will be become my mindless army of Hulk-like slaves, and I, The Leader, will take my rightful place as ruler of the world!"

"If the Hulk doesn't try and stop us!" Harpy, the cloned, green-furred, green-winged, half-woman half-bird creature snapped as her green feathers twitched once again. _Hmm. Feathers twitching. Something... someone... is coming_. She thought.

"There isn't any way for that gamma-goon to stop us. He doesn't know where we are, so there is no threat of his interference." Leader said.

"Which I'm kinda surprised of, really." Abomination, the large, mutated brute, formerly Emil Blonsky, said. "I thought that you would at least have tried to get that big, green oaf here to destroy him."

"Oh, the Hulk will be destroyed. In time, my dear Emil. But despite my obsession with destroying him, too many of my plans have been thwarted by his interference time and time again, simply because I tried to destroy him. No. I won't have my grand scheme thwarted just because I hate... no, no, no, no. Because I LOATHE that emerald abnormality! No, today I will succeed in my master plan where I have failed so many times. I will transform all of mankind into my loyal servants, and with the entire planet turned against the Hulk, he will finally be destroyed!"

"What about the others?" Gargoyle, a short-sized gray-skinned genius, formerly Yuri Topolov, asked.

"What others?" The Leader asked.

"The Avengers! The Fantastic Four! SHIELD! What if they try and stop us?" Gargoyle asked.

"How can you stop someone when you don't know where they are?" The Leader cackled. "There isn't anyone in the world who could possibly know where we..."

(**ALERT! ALERT!**) The computer suddenly sounded. (**Hostile Trespassers Have Entered Range of Citadel!**)

"Please tell me I didn't hear that." The Leader said.

"I'm afraid you did." Gargoyle snipped.

"Well, who is it?" Harpy snapped.

The computer brought the closed-circuit video footage on the large computer monitor.

"Well, well, well. Not whom I was expecting. Actually I was expecting no one, but... I suppose fate has to have some say in this. Whether I like it or not." The Leader growled. "Send Out The Hover Sleds! Eliminate Them All!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back in the jungle, the quartet of superheroes were continuing their march to the Citadel.

"I can't believe that Sterns would actually try something like this again." Nightwatch said.

"What? Try and mutate the world into Hulk-like slaves for him to control?" Doc Samson said.

"Yes. Didn't he try this stunt a few years back?" the nanotech suited man said.

"He did." the gamma-scientist said.

"Then why do it again if it failed?" Nightwatch asked.

"Because no one would think that anyone, especially Sterns himself, would actually try to implement one of his old schemes. I admit, it doesn't have much in the way of creativity, but I think using Anti-Matter to power his mad plans this time is quite new." Samson said.

"New, but also reckless. I mean, Anti-Matter as a weapon is dangerous enough, but as a power-source? That's just..."

"I know."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just fly?" Nova asked.

"No." Scarlet Spider said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because... if they don't know we're here already, your fiery flying around will only alert them more to the fact that we're here. And where we are."

"And if they do know we're here? Then what? They might not know we're here to stop them." the fiery heroine said.

"A quartet of superheroes, marching through the Savage Land, in the direction of the Citadel where he's set up his base? You don't have to be paranoid to figure something will be up." Nightwatch said.

"I think you're right. Look!" Scarlet Spider said, pointing t the sky.

Looking up the quartet saw a group of five high-tech looking hovercrafts headed their way. Riding and piloting these vehicles were a group of green-skinned humanoids armed with deadly looking ray-guns.

The crafts themselves looking like newer versions of the hovercrafts used in the desert scene in the _Return of the Jedi_ movie.

"The Leader's rolled out the welcome mat." Scarlet Spider said.

"Well, then, let's not be ungracious. Let's step on it!" Nova said, her body igniting with fire and jetting into the air.

"Nova, Wait!" the web-slinger shouted.

But the fiery female just took off into the air, blasting away at the hovercrafts even as they opened fire on her.

"Right. Not like Johnny Storm at all!" Scarlet Spider stated as he jumped up on a large tree branch, attached his webbing to it, and threw the line back to Doc Samson. "Samson! Give us a pull, will you? We've got to help her!"

"Gotcha!" the gamma-powered scientist said as he grabbed the webbing and started to pull back on it.

Nightwatch leapt up into the air, and onto the tree branch, right next to The Scarlet Spider.

"Ready?" Samson asked.

"Ready!" Nightwatch shouted.

"Loose!" Scarlet Spider shouted.

Samson released the still-sticky webbing and watched the two heroes get launched up into the air and out towards the hovercrafts.

"And now to make for the Citadel." he grinned and rushed off into the jungle.

Nova was flying around the hovercrafts, blasting one of the hovercrafts and causing it to crash into the jungle.

The other four crafts spun around in order to fire on her, only to get ambushed by the arrival of Scarlet Spider and Nightwatch, who flew up over their heads and landed in the middle of their crafts.

"Mind if we drop in?" Scarlet Spider asked as the green-skinned clones turned, gasped, and then attacked him. "Hey! Whoa! Enough Spider for everyone!" he shouted as he started fighting back.

Across the way on the other hovercraft, Nightwatch was lashing out with his nanotech cape and fists, punching down gamma-powered brutes left and right. He was fortunate that these gamma-goons were not as strong as the Leaders original Hulk-clones.

Nova, seeing her two allies in danger, blasted the third hovercraft and then proceeded to fly and help her teammates.

However, this left her vulnerable to the fourth hovercraft, who was able to get behind her and shoot her in the back.

"ARGH!" she screamed, stunned by the blast that had only clipped her, and started falling back towards the dense jungle.

"NOVA!" Scarlet Spider shouted, seeing his teammate fall towards the Earth. Kicking back one of The Leader's goons, he leapt out of the hovercraft towards the falling heroine. _Got to time this right or we're done!_ He thought as he fired a webline towards the underside of the hovercraft. He caught up to the falling Nova, his arm wrapping around her waist as his webline caught the hovercraft. "Gotcha!"

The webline went taut as Scarlet Spider held on tightly to the unconscious heroine.

However, that didn't last.

"Ohh... what hit me?" Nova groaned as she blinked her eyes open.

"That would be a laser blast by the Leader's gamma-goon squad." Scarlet Spider said as he pulled the half-conscious heroine to him. "Are you alright?"

"Uh... yeah." she said, smiling at him as her cheeks tinted a little red. "I'm feeling a little warm."

"You're kidding, right?" he queried the ironic statement.

BOOM!

"What?" the pair gasped, the webline shaking.

"Hey, guys! Be with you in a minute!" Nightwatch shouted as he leapt from his exploding hovercraft and landed on the one that was currently holding up Scarlet Spider and Nova.

"Nova, are you good enough to fly?" Scarlet Spider asked.

"Uh... I think... no. I'm not. Still feel light-headed." she replied.

"Alright, hold on to me." He said, pulling her close so that she could climb up on his back.

_This isn't so bad._ She thought as the webslinger began climbing up the webline back to the hovercraft.

As the pair were ascending they noticed several of the gamma-goon squad falling past them.

"Guess Nightwatch is taking care of business." Scarlet Spider said as he reached the end of his webline. With Nova still hanging onto him, the crimson arachnid started climbing over the bottom of the hovercraft and then up the side until he was back on the deck of the craft itself. They arrived just as Nightwatch was knocking down the last of the gamma-goons.

"That's everyone. Where have you two been?" Nightwatch asked.

"Just rushing to a catch up." Scarlet Spider said with Nova still clinging to him, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Uh, Nova? You can let go now."

"Right! Sorry!" she said with a giggle as she removed herself from his body.

"Well, if you're feeling better, we got our ride to the Citadel!" Scarlet Spider said.

"What about Doc?" Nova asked.

"He'll meet us there!" the webslinger said.

"Are you sure?" Nightwatch asked.

"Trust me."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"MAN ALL THE DEFENSIVE BATTERIES! SHOOT THAT HOVERCRAFT DOWN!" The Leader shouted as his men raced into action.

"Those heroes are more formidable than you expected." Harpy snapped. "Should have let us handle them!"

"You are the last line of defense for my plans! If my gamma-goons fail, then you will have..."

CRASH!

"What was that?" the Leader asked, almost casually.

"That would be the North Wall being knocked down." Gargoyle stated.

"By What?"

"By..."

However, the explanation was cut short as the hovercraft that Scarlet Spider, Nova and Nightwatch had commandeered exploded into the main laboratory.

This was followed by the North Wall exploding inward and a muscular green-haired man in a red shirt and blue pants rushing into their midst.

Suddenly, the lights started to waver and then shut down.

"What's happening?" The Leader asked.

"The main generators have shut down!" Gargoyle shouted as the lights came back on. But only the lights and some of the other systems. Not the giant weapon that looked like a telescope which was right before them. "We're functioning on emergency back-up power now! We can't fire the weapon without the mains!"

"Well get them back up!" The Leader ordered.

"You can't!" Scarlet Spider shouted. "Because we won't let you!" he said as he turned his attention to the green-haired hero. "Hey, Doc! You made it!" Scarlet Spider shouted as he leapt out of the hovercraft, followed by Nova and Nightwatch.

"Yeah!" Doc said as he punched down a gamma-goon that was trying to stop him. "Took the scenic route! Mostly through the generator room that shut down all power to the Citadel. They're operating on back-up power now!"

"Yeah, we heard! Now, come on! We've got a green egghead to squash!" the webslinger shouted as he flipped through the air.

"I heard that!" The Leader shouted as he went for his personal weapons.

Gargoyle manned his robotic battle chasis (which looked like the giant exosuit from _Aliens,_ the one Sigourney Weaver used to battle the Alien Queen) and proceeded to the Generator Room. He was stopped, however, when Nightwatch landed right in front of him.

"Going somewhere, little man?" Nightwatch asked in a mocking tone.

"Grrr! I'll crush you like the stain you are!" Gargoyle shouted as he lunged at the black and crimson cowled hero, slamming his large mechanical hands into the ground, where Nightwatch used to be.

Nightwatch leapt into the air, his cape lashing out like an extension of himself, and slashing at the mechanical joints of the exo-skeleton. He landed behind Gargoyle, turning his gloves fists into spikes and quickly pounded on the machine from behind.

"Argh! Stop moving and I'll make this painless on you!" Gargoyle shouted as he swung the exo-suit around, slamming into several large pieces of machinery and sending them flying across the lab.

"No chance, gray-skin!" Nightwatch shouted as he leapt on the exo-skeletons back and started pulling out wires and circuits.

"NO! Stop That! I Can't Control..."

CRACKLE! SPARK! POOF!

"Oh no." Gargoyle whined as his exo-suit's power suddenly shut down, leaned forward, and crashed to the ground, leaving the gray-skinned midget trapped.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

PUNCH!

"Huh. Nice punch, Blonsky." Doc said as he wiped the blood from his lips. "Nice to know you've stayed in shape since my absence."

"And I'll make you disappear again!" Abomination growled as he roared and charged towards him.

"We don't have to do this, Blonsky!" Samson said as he blocked several of Abomination's punches before returning one of his own.

"Oh, I think we do! Any friend of Banner's..." Abomination shouted as he growled and lunged at Samson again.

"Didn't think you'd hold that against me."

The pair traded blows back and forth, the whole thing looking like some superhuman UFC cage match, until Samson lashed out with a kick to Abominations groin, distracting him enough for Samson to deliver a fierce series of combo punches that echoed like thunder across the large laboratory. He leapt into the air and came down hard upon Abomination's head with his elbow, dropping the gamma-brute to the ground and into unconsciousness.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Time to die, little fire bug!" Harpy shouted as she fired off bolts of energy at the fiery heroine as the pair flew around the laboratory.

"Says you, ya winged freak-o!" Nova replied, firing bolts of fire that stuck the Harpy's energy bolts and caused them to explode.

The pair continued flying through the air, around the large and now useless weapon as they continuously fired off bolts of energy again and again at each other.

_I've got to end this, but how? I need a distraction, or some help, or... of course!_ Nova thought as she ignited her body, creating two human-shaped constructs and sending them towards Harpy.

Harpy shrieked as she fired off another energy bolt at the constructs, destroying them. However, when she looked she noticed that Nova was gone.

"What? Where..."

"Right here." Nova said, levitating up behind her.

Harpy turned around as Nova let loose a forceful blast of fire, that struck Harpy and knocked her into the nearest wall. She slumped to the ground, unconscious.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Scarlet Spider leapt over and around the energy blasts of the Leader's guns. He spring-boarded off the nearest wall, flipping through the air with incredible superhuman quickness and agility, getting close enough to knock The Leader's guns out of his hands.

"You cannot oppose the will, of The Leader!" The Leader shouted as he lunged at the webslinger.

"Well guess what?" Scarlet Spider said as he swiftly moved up and upper cut the Leader, hard, sending him flying backwards into the opposing wall, knocking the green-skinned villain out cold. "You've just been deposed."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

SHIELD was quick to arrive and take The Leader and his crew into custody as well as confiscate all his equipment.

As a means of getting out of the Savage Land, the quartet were allowed to keep one of the hovercrafts.

"So... where to now?" Nightwatch asked.

"Back to the US. Probably not New York, though." Scarlet Spider said as he piloted the hovercraft out of the Savage Land.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be enough of a problem, being back from the dead and all." Doc Samson said, sitting on the seats behind Scarlet Spider.

"So, where will we be going? California?" Nova asked, walking up to Scarlet Spider, and hugging him from behind.

"Sounds good. Maybe we can set up in San Francisco or Los Angeles." Nightwatch said.

"Some place that doesn't have too many heroes, huh?" Samson asked.

"More room for us." Nova said, enjoying the muscular feel of the arachnid hero.

"I just wish I knew who brought us back and set us on that mission." Scarlet Spider said, his free hand coming up and entwining with the fingers of Nova, showing her that her attentions were not unwanted.

"Guess we'll never know." Nova whispered to him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Across the ocean, in the Baxter Building, home to the Fantastic Four, the blond-haired, blue-eyed young man named Franklin Richards watched his TV with great interest.

"Yay! They did it!" Franklin shouted.

"Franklin, honey? What are you cheering about?" Sue Richards asked from the kitchen.

"Oh, Nothing Mommy!" Franklin said, switching off the television and smiling to himself that his plan had worked. _I hope that Auntie Death isn't upset by this._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes: 

Here's my newest 'New Fantastic Four' adventure, featuring a totally new group of heroes battling a new threat to mankind.

I wrote this all for fun, so I hope everyone enjoys is. And likewise, leave me reviews so I know what you want and how to improve.

Also, I'm working on a new story, called 'New FF Black Ops', which will feature my Shinji 'Dark Spider' Ikari as the leader. So be on the look for it.


End file.
